The present invention relates to novel benzimidazoles, their preparation and the use as inhibitors of the enzyme poly(ADP-ribose) polymerase or PARP (EC 2.4.2.30) for producing drugs.
Poly(ADP-ribose) polymerase (PARP) or, as it is also called, poly(ADP-ribose) synthase (PARS) is a regulatory enzyme found in cell nuclei (K. Ikai et al., J. Histochem. Cytochem. 1983, 31, 1261-1264). It is assumed that PARP is involved in the repair of DNA breaks (M. S. Satoh et al., Nature 1992, 356, 356-358). Damage or breaks in DNA strands activate the enzyme PARP which, when it is activated, catalyzes the transfer of ADP-ribose from NAD (S. Shaw, Adv. Radiat. Biol., 1984, 11, 1-69). During this, nicotinamide is released from NAD. Nicotinamide is converted back into NAD by other enzymes with consumption of the energy carrier ATP. Overactivation of PARP would accordingly result in a non-physiologically large consumption of ATP, and this leads in the extreme case to cell damage and cell death.
It is known that free radicals such as superoxide anion, NO and hydrogen peroxide may lead to DNA damage in cells and thus activate PARP. The formation of large amounts of free radicals is observed in a number of pathophysiological states, and it is assumed that this accumulation of free radicals leads or contributes to the observed cell or organ damage. This includes, for example, ischemic states of organs as in stroke, myocardial infarct (C. Thiemermann et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 1997, 94, 679-683) or ischemia of the kidneys, but also reperfusion damage as occurs, for example, after lysis of myocardial infarct (see above: C. Thiemermann et al.). Inhibition of the enzyme PARP might accordingly be a means of at least partly preventing or modifying this damage. PARP inhibitors might thus represent a novel therapeutic principle for treating a number of diseases.
PARP influences the repair of DNA damage and thus might also play a part in the therapy of cancers, since a greater action potential on tumor tissues was observed (G. Chen et al. Cancer Chemo. Pharmacol. 1988, 22, 303) in combination with substances with cytostatic activity.
Non-limiting examples of tumors are leukemia, glioblastomas, lymphomas, melanomas, and carcinomas of the breast and cervix.
It has also been found that PARP inhibitors may show an immunosuppressant effect (D. Weltin et al. Int. J. Immunopharmacol. 1995, 17, 265-271).
It has likewise been discovered that PARP is involved in immunological disorders or diseases in which the immune system plays an important part, such as, for example, rheumatoid arthritis and septic shock, and that PARP inhibits may show a beneficial effect on the course of the disease (H. Krxc3x6ger et al. Inflammation 1996, 20, 203-215; W. Ehrlich et al. Rheumatol. Int. 1995, 15, 171-172; C. Szabo et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 1998, 95, 3867-3872; S. Cuzzocrea et al. Eur. J. Pharmacol. 1998, 342, 67-76).
PARP is understood to include for the purpose of this invention isoenzymes of the PARP enzyme described above.
PARP inhibitor 3-aminobenzamide showed protective effects in a model of circulatory failure (S. Cuzzocrea et al., Br. J. Pharmacol. 1997, 121, 1065-1074).
There is also experimental evidence that inhibitors of the enzyme PARP might be of benefit as agents for treating diabetes mellitus (V. Burkart et al. Nature Med. 1999, 5, 314-319).
Benzimidazoles have been described many times. Thus, DE 38 30 060 disclosed alkylated derivatives as inhibitors of erythrocyte aggregation. DE 35 22 230 mentions an ester derivative of 2-phenylbenzimidazole as inhibitor of platelet aggregation. Halogen-substituted 2-phenylbenzimidazoles having substituted amine residues on the phenyl ring have been described in WO 98/06703 as MCP-1 antagonists.
Also known are 2-phenylbenzimidazoles in which the benzimidazole group is substituted by an amide group. 5-Amido derivatives of 2-phenylbenzimidazole with alkoxy radicals on the phenyl ring have been described in WO 94/12461 as inhibitors of cAMP phosphodiesterase. It was found in DE 35 46 575 (e.g. Example 15) for analogous derivatives that these compounds induce positive inotropic effects. 4-Amido derivatives having a pyridyl radical in position 3 are likewise mentioned in WO 97/48697 as inhibitors for cAMP phosphodiesterase.
The synthesis of 2-phenylbenzimidazole-4-carboxamides has been described in J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans 1, 1979, 2303-2307. Analogous compounds which have a substituted alkyl chain on the amid residue and are said to have a cytotoxic effect are mentioned in J. Med. Chem. 1990, 33, 814-819. WO 97/04771 on the other hand mentions benzimidazole-4-carboxamides which inhibit PARS. In particular, derivatives described therein as active have a phenyl ring in position 2, and the phenyl ring may also be substituted by simple substituents such as nitro, methoxy and CF3. Although some of these substances show good inhibition of the enzyme PARP, the derivatives described therein have the disadvantage that they show little or no solubility in aqueous solutions and thus cannot be administered as aqueous solution.
Benzimidazoles with cycloalkyl radicals in position 2 have likewise been described. Thus, 2-cyclohexyl derivatives which may also have alkylamides in position 1 are mentioned in F. Pellicciari et al., Arch. Pharm. 1985, 318, 393-399, or in Ann. 1952, 575, 162, which also described methyl derivatives in which the methyl group is located on the benzimidazole aromatic system. 2-Cycloalkylbenzimidazoles in which the aromatic ring is substituted by chlorine or nitro groups are described, for example, in DE 2649125, E. Seuer et al., Farmaco 1997, 52, 99 and M. Benchidmi et al., Bull. Soc. Chim. Belg. 1995, 104, 605-612. Derivatives of benzimidazole-5-carboxylic acid with cyclopentanedione residues in position 2 are mentioned in Ann., 1893, 273, 320. Benzimidazoles with lactam rings fused to the aromatic ring have been described in DE 2732951 and in W. Saal et al., J. Med. Chem. 1989, 32, 1481-1491. However, benzimidazoles with carbocyclic rings in position 2 having an amide group on the benzimidazole ring or, in particular, position 4 on the benzimidazole ring have not yet been described.
In a number of therapies, such as strokes, the active substances are administered intravenously as infusion solution. For this purpose it is necessary to have available substances, in this case PARP inhibitors, which have adequate solubility in water at physiological pH values or close pH values (for example pH values of 5-8), so that an infusion solution can be prepared. Many of the PARP inhibitors described, especially the more effective PARP inhibitors, have the disadvantage, however, that they have only low or no solubility in water at these pH values and thus are unsuitable for intravenous administration. Active substances of this type can be administered only with excipients intended to promote solubility in water (cf. WO 97/04771). These excipients, for example polyethylene glycol and dimethyl sulfoxide, often cause side effects or are not tolerated. Very effective PARP inhibitors with adequate solubility in water have not previously been described.
Surprisingly, it has been found that benzimidazoles having a saturated or monounsaturated carbocyclic system on the imidazole ring are very effective inhibitors but, owing to the further incorporation of aliphatic amine residues, they can form salts with acids and thus show distinctly improved solubility in water.
The present invention describes benzimidazole derivatives of th general formula I or II which are potent PARP inhibitors and also show adequate solubility in water to allow administration as infusion solution.
The present invention relates to substituted benzimidazoles of the general formula I and II: 
in which
A is a saturated or monounsaturated carbocyclic system which has 3 to 8 carbon atoms and may additionally have a fused-on benzene ring, it being possible for the rings also to be substituted by one or two different or identical radicals R3 and also the radical R4, and
R1 is hydrogen, chlorine, fluorine, bromine, iodine, branched and unbranched C1-C6-alkyl, OH, nitro, CF3, CN, NR11R12, NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R13, Oxe2x80x94C1-C4-alkyl where
R11 and R12 are, independently of one another, hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl, and
R13 is hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkyl-phenyl or phenyl, and
R2 is hydrogen, branched or unbranched C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C4-alkyl-phenyl and
R3 is C1-C6-alkyl, OH, Oxe2x80x94C1-C4-alkyl, Oxe2x80x94C1-C4-alkyl-phenyl, NR11R12, phenyl, C1-C4-alkyl-phenyl, CF3, COOH, COOC1-C4-alkyl, CONHxe2x80x94C1-C4-alkyl, CONH2, it being possible for the phenyl rings also to be substituted by a maximum of two identical or different radicals R31, and
R31 is OH, C1-C6-alkyl, Oxe2x80x94C1-C4-alkyl, chlorine, bromine, iodine, fluorine, CF3, nitro, NR11R12, and
R4 is xe2x80x94(O)pxe2x80x94(CH2)qxe2x80x94B, where
B is NR41R42 and 
where
p can be 0 and 1, and
q can be 0, 1, 2 or 3, where if q is 0 p is also 0, and
R41 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, (CH2)rxe2x80x94E and
R42 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R8, SO2xe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90NH)xe2x80x94R8 and xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90NH)xe2x80x94NHR8 and
r is 0,1,2,3,4 and
E is phenyl which may also carry a maximum of two radicals R72, and, if rxe2x89xa00,1, also NR11R12, NHxe2x80x94C1-C4-alkyl-phenyl, pyrrolidine, piperidine, dihydropiperidine, morpholine, homopiperidine, piperazine, which may also be substituted by C1-C6-alkyl and C1-C4-alkyl-phenyl, and homopiperazine, which may also be substituted by C1-C6-alkyl and C1-C4-alkyl-phenyl, and
R7 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, phenyl, it being possible for the ring also to be substituted by up to two identical or different radicals R71, and
R71 is OH, C1-C6-alkyl, Oxe2x80x94C1-C4-alkyl, chlorine, bromine, iodine, fluorine, CF3, nitro, NR11R12, and
R72 is OH, C1-C6-alkyl, Oxe2x80x94C1-C4-alkyl, chlorine, bromine, iodine, fluorine, CF3, nitro, NR11R12, and
R8 is C1-C6-alkyl, phenyl, C1-C4-alkyl-phenyl, Oxe2x80x94C1-C4-alkyl-phenyl, it being possible for the ring also to be substituted by up to two identical or different radicals R81, and
R81 is OH, C1-C6-alkyl, Oxe2x80x94C1-C4-alkyl, chlorine, bromine, iodine, fluorine, CF3, nitro, NR11R12, and
R9 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C4-alkyl-phenyl, phenyl, it being possible for the rings also to be substituted by up to two radicals R91, and
R91 can be OH, C1-C6-alkyl, Oxe2x80x94C1-C4-alkyl, chlorine, bromine, iodine, fluorine, CF3, nitro, NR11R12.
Carbocyclic systems which are at least monosubstituted are preferred for A. Preferred carbocyclic systems are: tetralin, indane, cycloheptane, cyclohexane, cyclopentane, cyclobutane and cyclopropane.
Preferred compounds of formulae I and II are those where A is a cyclohexane ring, R1, R2 and R3 are hydrogen, and R4 has the meaning as above, with p being 0 and 1 and q being 0, 1 and 2, R41 and R42 are, independently of one another, hydrogen and C1-C4-alkyl, R7 is hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl and phenyl, R9 is hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl and C1-C2-alkyl-phenyl, and R4 can be in position 3 and 4 on the cyclohexane ring including both the cis and the trans forms or mixtures thereof.
Particularly preferred compounds of formulae I and II are those where A is a cyclohexane ring, and R1, R2 and R3 are hydrogen, and R4 has the meaning as above, with p being 0 and 1 and q being 0, 1 and 2, and R41 and R42 being, independently of one another, hydrogen and C1-C4-alkyl, R7 is hydrogen, R9 is hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl and benzyl, and R4 can be in position 4 on the cyclohexane ring, including both the cis and the trans forms and mixtures thereof.
The compounds of the formula I and II can be employed as racemates, as enantiomerically pure compounds or as diastereomers. Unless enantiomerically pure compounds are required, these can be obtained, for example, by carrying out a classical racemate resolution with a suitable optically active base or acid with the compounds of the formula I and II or their intermediates.
The invention also relates to compounds which are mesomers or tautomers of compounds of formula I.
The invention further relates to the physiologically tolerated salts of compounds I and II which can be obtained by reacting compounds I with a suitable acid or base. Suitable acids and bases are listed, for example, in Fortschritte der Arzneimittelforschung, 1966, Birkhxc3xa4user Verlag, Vol. 10, pp. 224-285. These include, for example, hydrochloric acid, citric acid, tartaric acid, lactic acid, phosphoric acid, methanesulfonic acid, acetic acid, formic acid, maleic acid, fumaric acid etc., and sodium hydroxide, lithium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide and tris.
Prodrugs mean compounds which are metabolized in vivo to compounds of the general formula I and II. Typical prodrugs are phosphates, carbamates of amino acids, esters and others.
The benzimidazoles I and II can be prepared in various ways, as outlined in synthesis schemes 1-3. 
Condensation of the aldehyde with phenylenediamines results in the benzimidazole VII, this preferably being done in polar solvents such as ethanol or dimethylformamide with addition of acids such as acetic acid at elevated temperature, ordinarily 80-120xc2x0 C. It is beneficial for the reaction to add weak oxidizing agents such as copper(II) salts, which are added as aqueous solution. 
When R in the phenylenediamine VIII is NH2, the condensation results directly in novel compounds I. Otherwise, if R is O-alkyl, this ester can be reacted with ammonia, where appropriate at elevated temperature and under elevated pressure, to give the amide I. Alternatively, the ester VIII can be reacted with hydrazine in polar solvents such as the alcohols butanol and ethanol or else dimethylformamide, at elevated temperatures, preferably 80-130xc2x0 C., resulting in a hydrazide VIII (Rxe2x95x90NHNH2), which can then be reduced, such as with Raney nickel in alcohols under reflux, to the amide I.
R2 is introduced into the benzimidazole residue in I (R2xe2x95x90H) under alkylating conditions as above (see V-VI), although it is necessary to employ the reactant R2xe2x80x94L (L=leaving group as above) (see Scheme 1). 
As an alternative to the aldehydes VI shown in scheme 1, it is also possible to employ acids such as XI (see Scheme 2) or nitriles such as XIV (see Scheme 3) in place of the aldehyde. These derivatives are prepared in analogy to the preparation of the substituted aldehydes VI. Starting from XI, the condensation to VII takes place in two stages. Firstly, the acid XI is reacted with the aniline VIII in a peptide-like coupling to give the amide XII. Conventional conditions are used for this, which are listed, for example, in Houben-Weyl, Methoden der organischen Chemie, 4th edition, E5, Chapter V or R. C. Larock, Comprehensive Organic Transformations, VCH Publisher, 1989, pages 972 et seq. The ring closure to the benzimidazole then takes place at elevated temperature, for example 60-180xc2x0 C., with or without solvents such as dimethylformamide, and with the addition of acids such as acetic acid or directly in acetic acid itself.
Reaction of the phenylenediamine VIII with a nitrile XIV likewise takes place under conventional conditions. It is moreover possible to use solvents such as dimethylformamide with the addition of acids or else use polyphosphoric acid at elevated temperature, such as 60-200xc2x0 C. However, it is also possible to use the conventional methods for preparing amidines from benzonitriles, as described in Houben-Weyl, Methoden der organischen Chemie, E5, pages 1304 et seq., J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 1957, 427 and J. Org. Chem. 1987, 1017.
The abovementioned substituted benzimidazoles I and II are inhibitors of the enzyme poly(ADP-ribose)polymerase or PARP (EC 2.4.2.30).
The inhibitory effect of the aforementioned substituted benzimidazoles I and II can be determined using an enzyme assay disclosed in the literature, with a Ki being determined as gage of the effect. The benzimidazoles I and II were measured in this way for an inhibitory effect on the enzyme poly(ADP-ribose) polymerase or PARP (EC 2.4.2.30).
The substituted benzimidazoles of the general formulae I and II are inhibitors of poly(ADP-ribose) polymerase (PARP) or, as it also called, poly(ADP-ribose) synthase (PARS) and can thus be used for the treatment and prophylaxis of diseases associated with an elevated activity of these enzymes.
The compounds of the formulae I and II can be employed to produce drugs for treating damage following ischemias and for the prophylaxis of expected ischemias in various organs.
The present benzimidazoles of the general formulae I and II can accordingly be used for the treatment and prophylaxis of neurodegenerative diseases occurring after ischemia, trauma (craniocerebral trauma), massive bleeding, subarachnoid hemorrhages and stroke and of neurodegenerative diseases such as multi-infarct dementia, Alzheimer""s disease, Huntington""s disease and of epilepsies, in particular of generalized epileptic seizures, such as, for example, petit mal and tonoclonic seizures and partial epileptic seizures such as temporal lobe, and complex partial seizures, and further for the treatment and prophylaxis of damage to the heart after cardiac ischemia and damage to the kidneys after renal ischemia, for example of acute renal insufficiency, of acute kidney failure or of damage occurring during and after a kidney transplant. The compounds of the general formulae I and II can further be used to treat acute myocardial infarct and damage occurring during and after medical lysis thereof (for example with TPA, reteplase, streptokinase or mechanically with a laser or Rotablator) and of microinfarcts during and after heart valve replacement, aneurysm resections and heart transplants. It is likewise possible to use the present benzimidazoles I and II for treatment in cases of revascularization of critically narrowed coronary arteri s, for example in PTCA and bypass operations, and critically narrowed peripheral arteries, for example leg arteries. In addition, the benzimidazoles I and II can be beneficial in the chemotherapy of tumors and metastasis thereof and can be used to treat inflammations and rheumatic disorders such as, for example, rheumatoid arthritis.
The pharmaceutical preparations according to the invention comprise a therapeutically effective amount of the compounds I and II in addition to conventional pharmaceutical excipients.
For local external use, for example in dusting powders, ointments or sprays, the active ingredients can be present in the usual concentrations. The active substances are ordinarily present in an amount of from 0.001 to 1% by weight, preferably 0.001 to 0.1% by weight.
On internal use, the preparations are administered in single doses. From 0.1 to 100 mg are given per kg of body weight in a single dose. The preparation may be administered in one or more doses each day, depending on the nature and severity of the disorders.
Appropriate for the required mode of administration, the pharmaceutical preparations according to the invention comprise conventional carriers and diluents in addition to the active ingredient. For local external use it is possible to use pharmaceutical excipients such as ethanol, isopropanol, ethoxylated castor oil, ethoxylated hydrogenated castor oil, polyacrylic acid, polyethylene glycol, polyethylene glycol stearate, ethoxylated fatty alcohols, liquid paraffin, petrolatum and wool fat. Examples suitable for internal use are lactose, propylene glycol, ethanol, starch, talc and polyvinylpyrrolidone.
It is also possible for antioxidants such as tocopherol and butylated hydroxyanisole and butylated hydroxytoluene, flavor-improving additives, stabilizers, emulsifiers and lubricants to be present.
The substances present besides the active ingredient in the preparation, and the substances used during production of the pharmaceutical preparations, are toxicologically acceptable and compatible with the particular active ingredient. The pharmaceutical preparations are produced in a conventional way, for example by mixing the active ingredient with conventional excipients and diluents.
The pharmaceutical preparations can be administered in various ways, for example orally, parenterally such as intravenously by infusion, subcutaneously, intraperitoneally and topically. Thus, possible presentations are tablets, emulsions, infusion and injection solutions, pastes, ointments, gels, creams, lotions, dusting powders and sprays.